January Wedding
by sngsngsnyrslp
Summary: Gale and Madge are getting married in District Twelve. Friends and family come to visit! Fluff everywhere!
1. The Phone Call

I own nothing. Inspired by The Avett Brother's "January Wedding"

* * *

January Wedding

Gale grabbed the receiver of the telephone nervously and the piece of paper with her number that Madge had written down for him. It was his job to invite her and Peeta to their wedding, which was harder than it seemed. For starters, he hadn't spoken to Katniss in a few years. Despite the fact that Madge had spoken to her more recently she was not willing to risk Gale or Katniss's dramatics at their wedding. So it was his job to make up with her and then invite them to the wedding.

His fingers nervously entered each number. It rang once. It rang twice. By the third ring Gale was prepared to cower and try again another time. But before he could he heard the distinct voice of none other than Peeta Mellark.

"Hello?" His voice rang through Gale's ears.

"Err… Hi, this is Gale."

"Uh… Hi Gale." Peeta was obviously confused. "Is Madge okay?" That was the only explanation Peeta could come up with as to why Gale was calling after three years.

"Yeah, she's great. Um… Can I talk to Katniss?"

"Of course." Gale heard the phone hit the counter, then shuffling, and then muffled whispers between Peeta and who he could only assume was Katniss.

"Hello?" Katniss voice was filled with confusion and disbelief.

"Hey Catnip," Gale said it hopefully hoping she wouldn't hang up before he got his message across.

Katniss was silent. Gale couldn't tell if it was because of her obvious hatred for him, or because she was shocked he was finally breaking the silence between them. It had been such a blow to his ego and his heart, when Katniss chose Peeta and not him. Not to mention he hadn't been able to stop thinking of Prim, and the promising future she had had ahead of her. But because of him her life was cut short. He buried himself in his new life and job in District Two just to get through the days, until he met Madge Undersee.

After about five minutes of silence, Gale broke it. "Katniss, I'm marrying Madge in January and it would mean the world to _both_ of us if you and Peeta were in attendance."

Katniss was silent on the other end. Madge always avoided discussing Gale with her whenever they talked.

Gale continued. "I know you know this, but I think it deserves to be said anyway. I know you hold me responsible for Prim's death." He paused gathering enough courage to continue. "I spent years hating myself for it. For everything. I went through every scenario that could have changed it, Katniss. I hated myself more than you could ever dream of hating me. I was just doing my part to help the Rebellion, that's it! I was nineteen years old, and I had no idea the consequences of my actions. I didn't get to choose when those bombs dropped. I spent years thinking I was a monster, but then I met Madge.

You know, I was so heartbroken when we met, and she had just lost her parents. All I can tell you is that we were both emotional wrecks. I found solace in her friendship. I had cut myself off from the world from the most part in penance. I didn't deserve to be happy, because she wasn't alive and it was my fault. Believe, you me Katniss I tried to push Madge away, but she just wouldn't let me. She helped me heal. Madge taught me to forgive myself. I just wish you would too."

Katniss was quiet on the other end for a few minutes, before whispering, "I already have. I just didn't want to be the first one to break the silence." Gale smiled. Stubborn old Katniss.

Madge had mentioned to him how Katniss was reluctant to marry Peeta. Stubborn Katniss. She just couldn't get over her thoughts on marriage, children, and the Hunger Games. Gale used this conversation as an opportunity to give his thoughts.

"True love isn't something you should turn down, Catnip." Gale paused smiling considering the fact that he had just called Madge his true love. She truly was. Fate had brought them together, and now Gale couldn't imagine himself without her "Don't _ever_ turn it down. Don't stand in the way of your own happiness. Peeta makes you happy. Peeta helps you heal. Peeta teaches you how to forgive yourself. Peeta's your Madge.

"I hope I don't sound too crazy when I say this, but there's darkness all around us. I don't feel particularly perceptible to it, but sometimes I just need her. She just has so much light in her, Katniss, it radiates from her in everything that she does. When you find someone who can help you fight the darkness, then you can't just let him get away, Katniss, not for anything in the world. Sometimes I just can't believe that in January we're getting married. I was such an asshole to her because she was so privileged. None of that even matters anymore because her heart and my heart, they're the same. It doesn't matter with you and Peeta either. Those social hierarchies don't matter anymore. You can marry anyone you want.

It didn't take much for me to fall in love with Madge. I can still pinpoint the exact moment that it happened. I had taken her into the woods over here, just to see the sunrise and she let go of my hand and sat on this log and looked around at the singing birds and the trees where they're performing. God, she was just so goddamn beautiful. She just looked at me and told me all their names. You probably think that doesn't sound very impressive, right?"

This was the first time Gale had given Katniss any room to speak. "Yeah, not really. We know all the tree and bird names."

"She was telling me their scientific names, Katniss! Their goddamn species names!" Gale couldn't stop himself from laughing. He still couldn't get over it. "I just looked at her and I knew I loved her. It was second nature to her. She wasn't even trying to impress me or nothing. She said her mom and aunt used to be bird enthusiasts when they were younger, and before her mom got sick she passed down the knowledge. She's just so goddamn effortless.."

Gale could hear the smile in her voice, "Come January you're getting married, Gale."

"That's the plan," Gale smiled looking out the window at the autumn leaves falling off of the oak tree. "I just love her so much. Please say you'll come Catnip."

"I wouldn't dream of missing you marry a townie! The daughter of the mayor no less!"

This is what Gale missed, his best friend pulling his leg.

"Better than dough boy!"

Katniss laughed. "But not by much."

They said their goodbyes. Gale stood standing at the window, staring at a white oak tree.

"Quercus alba." Gale's head perked up at the sound of her voice. She was still dressed in her school clothes. Madge spent her days teaching kindergarteners their ABCs and how to safely use scissors.

He blushed slightly at the thought that Madge had heard him gush about his unending adoration for her, no matter how true all of it was. Madge's hands clutched her school bag, and with the light coming in from the window she was illuminated. Gale moved towards her enveloping her in his arms.

"I love you," she muttered against his chest and even though he could hardly hear her, he knew what she was saying because his heart and hers are the same.

"I love you too, soon to be Mrs. Hawthorne.

January couldn't come sooner as far as he was concerned.


	2. 48 hours

**Second Installment! I was going to make it just a one-shot, but then I couldn't get out of my mind what a Gadge wedding would be like! So it's not going to be a full on story, but there will be a few chapters, at least until the wedding.**

**I own nothing but my creativity!**

**Review please!**

* * *

Chapter Two

There was two days until his wedding. Just forty-eight hours were standing in the way of him and his soon-to-be-wife.

He bent down to remove his boots. His ears perked up at the sound of sweet humming coming from upstairs. His socks muffled his footsteps. The sounds were coming from the bathroom. For a few seconds he stood outside the door listening to what she was humming, but he didn't recognize it.

When he walked in, he wasn't surprised to find her in the bathtub surrounded by bubbles. Her hair was in a bun at the top of her head, making her look like a ballerina. Against the whiteness of the tub and her white skin, her blue eyes shone.

Other than the shy smile she gave him when he walked in, she doesn't pay much attention to his presence, continuing to hum to herself. Not fearing the possibility of getting wet, Gale moves to sit on the tile floor next to the bathtub and listened.

"'Cause I'm not easy to understand, but you know me like the back of your hand. I'm your girl and and you're my man and we're makin' plans," her voice is so soft, silky to his ears. Years of piano had taught her pitch, so she does pretty well for herself. The mockingjays don't all stop to listen, but Gale _always_ does. Whether it's stepping softer, turning the TV down, or just stopping whatever he's doing he listens. When he stops to consider the lyrics, a smile lights up his face. He just can't wait to be married with Madge, and start get to the good part of life. Planning for the rest of it. He came from a good sized family, and wants to start one with Madge too.

Leaning back, Madge closes her eyes, humming the rest of the song, while relishing in the silence of the house, knowing the next few days will be chaos. Tomorrow is her bachelorette party and Gale's bachelor party, and the day after that is their wedding.

At first when Gale places his hand in the water, he only wants to wet his fingers, but seeing as Madge is paying absolutely no attention to him he changes his mind and splashes her in the face. Her eyes are open now, and she's glaring at him. With all of the bubbles, all Gale can see are her arms, the top of her chest, and her neck. Even though he knows he annoyed her, all he can think to do is appreciate the beauty in front of him. He spends more time taking every piece of her in, though he's done it a thousand times. But it'll never be enough for him. His eyes never tire of looking at her body. His eyes make their way up from her body to her face, where she's still glaring.

"Where are our guests?" Peeta and Katniss are staying in their house for the wedding, as well as Haymitch, who he despises, but Madge insisted that her guardian attend the nuptials. His family is staying as well, along with Thom, making their once big house seem microscopic. Not to mention the fact that his mother won't let him sleep in the same bed with Madge, who instead has been sharing their room with his mother and Posy.

"They went out to enjoy the district."

Her small feet are sticking out from the water, pink nail polish on the toes.

"How did moving go?" Gale couldn't get out of work to help Madge move out of her apartment and into the house, so their guests did. They needed to make themselves useful. At least Peeta baked their wedding cake, but the rest of them were just taking up all of the space in his house!

"Pretty well I guess, you finally have enough dishes and utensils for everyone." Gale could admit that he had been waiting for the wedding presents to make up for much of what they lacked in their household.

As Gale gazes down into the water he can see that some of the bubbles have begun to dissipate, and her legs have become more visible.

Her foot rises pointing in his face. "Stop looking! You only have two more days!" He grabs her foot, reflexively Madge sits up, revealing the most of her chest to his eyes, what was not covered in bubbles. Feeling the rush of air on her chest she quickly sinks back down, glaring at him. "You knew I would do that, didn't you?" Gale nods mischievously. They've sat like this plenty of times. Him by her side as she lays in the bathtub relaxing, just talking. "I'd like to remind you that waiting was your idea."

Gale groans. She was right, it had been. On the night he proposed Madge was finally ready, but then Gale wasn't. He could be quite the romantic when he wanted to be, wanting to wait for their wedding night. "Can't a man make a mistake?"

"Shut up and hand me a towel."

The defeated man rose from his place on the floor to hand her a towel. His eyes don't move from her as she rises out of the tub and places the towel around her body, all without giving Gale much of a show. He saw a little bit of her legs.

"Gale?" She asks walking out of the bathroom, while he followed along.

"Hmm?" Those damn legs. It makes him happy to know that the towels he bought were pretty short, because the towel barely covers her. Even though it hurts him so very much, he's glad he chose to wait. The thought that they're going to be going into uncharted territory makes it even better for him. He and only he has will have had all of her, and her him.

"Are you nervous?"

She doesn't have to finish the thought, he knows what she's referring to. "I've never been so sure of anything in my entire life."

The smile on her face illuminates all of her features. "Me too."

As they enter their room, Madge rifles through the drawers picking out clothes with Gale looking over her shoulder. He's especially interested when she moves to pick out her underwear.

"What about those? Gale's hand reaches for a pair of red lace panties. His thoughts wander to what she would look like in them. "Damn woman, why must you tease me?" His lips find her neck, and he begins sucking lightly on the skin. After all it wouldn't be appropriate for a bride to have a hickey.

Her laugh fills the room. "Because you teased me first."

* * *

The song is Miranda Lambert's "Makin' Plans" btw.


	3. Parties

**Next wedding!**

**Sorry I'm a total jerk and forgot to give credit where credit was due. The bachelorette party and Hazel's gift was all the lovely RoryFaller's idea! She's amazing, you should check out her story, you will not regret it!**

* * *

Chapter Three

"Beer? Check. Liquor? Check. Tents? Check. Sleeping bags? Check. Food? Check. Other random shit Gale made me pack? Check." Thom grinned cheekily at his best friend and their companions. "Alright men, we're off!"

The boys piled in, quite tightly, into Gale's SUV.

"I don't want to sit next to Haymitch," Vick whined. "He reeks of liquor."

Haymitch groaned, rolling his eyes. Peeta laughed obnoxiously from the other side of Haymitch.

Gale turned narrowing his eyes at his brother. If his mother had been here, she would've done it, but since she was not he did it in her place.

"Switch with me then," Rory offered, the annoyance in his voice apparent. The boys switched places to Vick's relief.

"Have you written your vows yet?" Peeta asked, peeking his head towards the front seat.

Peeta and Gale were two very different men. Peeta's words could rouse the masses, whereas Gale's thoughts were far less articulate. But he had written his vows, he'd been writing them since the moment he had proposed. He had never been much of a perfectionist, but he refused to allow a woman as important to him as Madge to receive half-assed vows on her wedding day. "Yep."

"Can I hear them?"

Gale groaned. "No."

"Why not Gale? Scared we're going to see your sensitive side?" Thom asked eyebrows raised. "Gale loves Madge! Gale loves Madge!"

"If I weren't driving right now; you would be knocked out already."

The vehicle filled with laughter.

"What is Madge doing tonight? Hitting the strip club?"

"Do you want me to kick your ass tonight, Thom?" Thom just laughed in response.

* * *

"Alright ladies," Ada began. "Let's start the gift giving!"

Madge looked around at the present company with a smile, a mix of her new life and her old one. Her eyes focused on the redhead speaking. Ada had become her best friend while she was in the hospital. She was outgoing and fun. They had become quick friends. Then there was Sadie, a fellow teacher, who she had lunch with every single day. Her two best friends here in District 2, well other than Gale. Then there were the old friends. Katniss was sitting uncomfortably on the couch. She was often like this around new people, though Madge was sure by the end of the night she'd see Ada and Sadie as her friends as well. And of course the Hawthorne clan had to be represented here as well. Madge had only met Hazelle in person once, when all the Hawthornes had come to District 2 to visit, and they hadn't been dating back then. But despite that, Hazelle still treated Madge as if she were one of her own. The only other female Hawthorne, Posy was sitting on the other side of Madge. She was eight now, and was so ecstatic to be the flower girl in the wedding, and to be around all the older girls. Her brothers never included her, well except for Gale, though he was too old to play with her.

"Mine first!" Sadie yelled placing a small blue box with white ribbon on Madge's lap. It had to be jewelry, nothing could fit in a box so small. "You see they used to have these traditions a long time ago where a bride had to have something new, something borrowed, and something blue on her wedding day for luck."

How incredibly thoughtful. She could hardly describe how happy it made her to be surrounded by all the women in her life who loved her and who she loved. And they were all here just for her. To make the most important day of her life even more special.

Her hands moved to remove the ribbon and open the box. I figure your dress was already new, and something blue wasn't taken so..." It was a set of blue sapphire earrings. "I hope you'll wear them, I know you weren't planning on wearing jewelry." She hadn't been, but how could not now? Madge was simple. She figured the white dress and being the bride would draw enough attention to her. So she wouldn't need any jewelry to do that, but the earrings weren't ostentatious. Just gold with a drop where the blue sapphire resided. They were beautiful.

"I love it! Of course I'll wear them!" She got up to embrace her friend. "Oh thank you so much!"

"Mine next," Ada handed over another small box. What was with all this jewelry? "Our gifts are connected."

Madge smiled, removing the lid of the box. Inside was a necklace with a cameo pendant, it was heavily detailed, and looked to be really old.

"It's been in my family forever."

This was supposed to stay in her family, it wasn't a gift to be given away. "I can't take this, Ada."

Ada smiled warmly. "Oh yes you can. It's not really my style anyway." It really wasn't. In all the time Madge had known her, Ada never dressed simply, other than when she was dressed in her scrubs for work. The rest of the time she was dressed to impress with eye-catching jewelry and outfits. Madge couldn't really imagine her wearing the necklace either.

"Are you sure?" She was apprehensive. Though Madge had done the same with her mockingjay pin. She had given it to Katniss without so much as a second thought.

"I am positive." The redhead hugged Madge.

Posy chimed in, "You can borrow the bracelet Gale gave me!" The small girl moved to take off the gold bracelet from her left wrist. She placed it into Madge's palm, closing her fingers around it. "Take care of it, or Gale will be mad at me."

Madge laughed at the thought. As if Gale could ever be mad at her. He absolutely adored her. Opening her fist she looked down at the bracelet. She had helped Gale pick out the bracelet. He had wanted to give her something to remember him since they were so far apart. It was simple and gold with a charm of a silhouetted mockingjay.

"Thank you Posy." She embrace the small girl.

Katniss rose to retrieve her gift off of the coffee table. "I don't think I can top the other gifts, but here Madge. I appreciate you always being there for me right from the start."

"I hope it isn't inappropriate, we do have a child in the room," Ada said teasingly to Katniss, who was the most reserved out of the bunch. The least they could do was let out a warning, so Posy could make sure to cover her eyes and ears.

"It's not no worries." Katniss stated a small smile on her lips.

What could Katniss have given her? The list of items that could fit in the medium sized box were endless.

She removed the wrapping to the box hastily. Binoculars. Katniss had given her binoculars? She was a tad confused. They looked to be pretty high tech binoculars.

"Gale told me that your mother and aunt used to birdwatch, and that it was really special to you. I thought that maybe you could use a pair of binoculars. They're really nice. There's a camera in the binoculars, so if you ever see a really rare bird you can just take the picture right there. Maybe since your mother can't be here, it would help keep her memory alive."

Paired with that explanation, Madge couldn't help but start tearing up. She had forced herself to push away the gnawing feeling in her stomach that something was missing. That something actually being two someones, her parents. But now it all flooded to her. Though not in a bad way. Katniss had brought up good memories of her mother.

"Thank you so much! Now I'll have something to do when Gale insists I go take a walk with him in the woods," she grabbed her friend pulling her into a hug. "It really means a lot to me."

"I guess you saved the best for last," Hazelle stated. Only one box was left on the coffee table, one wrapped in red wrapping paper with a black ribbon. She turned to her daughter. "Posy can you get me some water and something to eat from the refrigerator?"

Madge had already begun blushing. Her soon-to-be mother-in-law was giving her something that an eight year old couldn't see.

"It's not _that_ bad, Madge." She looked down at the opened box. Inside were a pair of the tiniest panties she had ever seen. Could those things even be called panties? And a sheer lace nightgown. Completely sheer. Nowhere to hide anything.

"Show everyone!" Sadie yelled curiously. The rest of the girls couldn't see what she was seeing.

Hesitantly, Madge raised the nightgown into the air for all to see.

The girls gasped, some in surprise and others, like Ada and Sadie, in delight. The girls who had been delighted complimented Hazelle on her great taste in lingerie.

"What can I say ladies? I know what a Hawthorne man likes."

Madge's face felt like it was literally on fire, while the other girls giggled.

* * *

"I want a beer too!" Vick whined from his place on a log surrounding the campfire.

Gale looked over at him and almost burst out laughing. His brother was only thirteen. He had only been a year or two older when he had had his first drink, but things were different back then. He was different. As soon as his father passed away he had become an adult. Vick wasn't an adult yet, wasn't even close to it, and that was a good thing. It was good that Vick was able to enjoy his childhood the way that Gale never had been able to.

"You're too young," Gale stated firmly. Vick huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

Rory nodded a smirk on his lips, as he sipped on his bottle of beer.

It was obvious that Vick just wanted to fit in with everyone else. He was the only one not drinking, though Rory was only allowed one drink since he was the designated drive. They had been planning on staying the night on the campground, but just in case of an emergency.

And then his phone rang, and when he looked down to see who was calling he saw Madge's face lighting up the screen.

"Hey babe, are you all right?" Why else would she be calling?

The other boys looked away disinterested. They didn't really want to hear Madge declaring her love for her soon-to-be-husband when they were supposed to be drinking and having fun.

"Hey Gale!" She slurred. Yes she was drunk. "Okay. I love youuu."

"I love you too. What's happening?" In the background Gale could hear the muffled sounds of cars passing, as if she were on the side of the road.

"Your mom told us to go out dancing and that she'd stay with Posy. So we did. Ada was the designated driver, because we're responsible. So we were driving, and Sadie, Katniss and I were being really really good. We were not dancing or singing obnoxioussly in Ada's ear or anything! But she got a flat somehow, and now we're on the side of the road. And Ada doesn't have a spare tire so I can't change it like you taught me. Could you get like Thom or Peeta to pick us up? Not you, it's your bachelor party you should have fun."

Gale sighed. He didn't particularly feel comfortable with the idea of his bride-to-be and her friends on the side of the road after midnight. "No Thom has had a bit too many." He looked over to find Thom's arm thrown over an uncomfortable Vick, probably telling him something he was too young to hear.

"Where are you exactly?"

"Uhm. Here talk to Ada." There were muffled sounds as the phone changed hands.

"Hey Gale, it's me." The girl sighed and gave Gale the directions to them.

"Alright Rory. Emergency. You're going to have to go with me to pick up the girls. They got a flat. The rest of you stay, we'll be back."

"Are they okay?" Peeta asked in a worry stricken voice.

"Yeah everyone's fine."

Rory sighed putting down his beer. Just when he was getting comfortable.

* * *

Madge and her friends never ceased to amaze him.

He had imagined the girls would be cowering in fear of strange men approaching the car to "help" them with their troubles, but alas that was not how he found them. Instead loud music was emanating from the car, and he was sure he could make out them singing along. Something about pouring sugar, or something like that.

A drunk Madge stumbled out from the car. "Our saviors!" She screamed and embraced both brothers.

But then she moved away from Gale. "You're not supposed to be here! Why couldn't Thom come?"

"Thom was pretty drunk," Rory stated smiling.

"It's not a big deal, Madge. I would rather be here with you fixing your tire then anywhere else in all of Panem."

The small blonde rose on her tippy toes giving him a kiss. Even in heels, Madge still had to get on her tippy toes. It always amused Gale.

"Now get to it, Rory! I don't have all day."

Rory groaned, grabbing the spare tire out of the trunk, while an amused Gale looked on.

* * *

Ada had taken Sadie home, both complaining about needing their beauty sleep for the wedding. Whereas Katniss and Madge had decided to check out the bachelor party.

By the time they returned everyone but Peeta had fallen asleep.

Peeta's eyes searched the group for Katniss and lit up when they finally found her.

"I'm heading to bed," Rory announed, now feeling like the fifth wheel.

"Goodnights" rang in unison.

Madge dropped to the ground, lying back to stare at the night sky. Her friends joined her.

"Gale, did you ever imagine in your wildest dreams that you would end up with Madge?"

Gale considered the idea. She had always been very pretty, but stupidly Gale hadn't been able to look past her wealth. If only he knew then what he knew now. "Not in my wildest dreams. What about you Mellark?"

Peeta smiled. "In my wildest dreams I definitely imagined it," he grinned mischievously. Katniss punched him in the arm. Peeta laughed.

"Isn't that funny how me and Peeta both dreamed of being with you two and you guys didn't even know."

"What were these dreams like?" Gale asked in curiosity.

"That's our cue to leave," Katniss announced grabbing Peeta along with her. "Goodnight you two."

Madge giggled. "Goodnight guys, see you in the morning."

"Answer my question. What did you dream about?" He turned to face her.

"I don't know." Her cheeks stained red.

"I think you know."

"I don't remember them all, I just remember one where we were talking outside of the mines and I was wearing my Reaping dress. You stopped talking all of a sudden, and you wiped your hands on the skirt of my dress. You were smirking and I was horrified. You said something about marking me as your girl or something like that and then you kissed me." She laughed. "Even in my dreams you're mean to me!"

Gale cackled loudly. "Oh my, Miss Undersee you wanted me to mark you?"

She blushed an even deeper red. "I was sixteen."

"And now you're wearing my ring. It's not so different."

"Oh shut up!" She rose, leaving.

"No! Just lay with me a little while longer." He grabbed her wrist, bringing her back onto the ground.

She sighed. "Fine, but just a little longer. I don't want bags under my eyes on my wedding day, the scars are enough."

He kissed the small scars on her cheeks, barely visible now, but where debris and shrapnel had found its way into her skin during the bombing of Twelve. "And you'd look beautiful even then."

* * *

**Any ideas for the wedding/toasting? I'm kind of confused about it.**


	4. Song in My Head

**I own nothing except for my obsession with Gadge.**

* * *

By the time Gale had woken up Madge was long gone. He had figured as much. There was a lot more that Madge had to do and had to be done to her than Gale did. He was pretty much wash and wear.

There were butterflies in his stomach, but hardly from nerves; he was excited. Excited to start the rest of his life with the woman he loved. To make a life for themselves; he was anxious to start the new chapter in his life with the woman he loved. It had always been his dream to start a family, a big one, but after Prim and the war Gale hardly thought he deserved the happiness that he knew would come from it. He didn't think he deserved happiness period. But Madge changed all of that. He would never truly be able to thank her for that.

It brought him back to the day he saw her in that hospital in District Two.

_She had bumped right into him, almost knocking him to the ground. Part of it had been his fault though, since he wasn't paying much attention to anything around him. He should have noticed the blonde, who was practically clinging to the walls. But he hadn't been paying attention, he was too busy cursing the base's policy on mental health check-ups every six months; it was just unnecessary. If he was crazy they would sure as hell know it. He hated going to the psychologist. How do you feel about this? How do you feel about that? He sure as hell never really told the truth, and after awhile they just grew tired of him and signed the forms releasing him. _

_"Oh gosh! I'm so sorry!" The blonde said clutching to his arm._

_"You should be more careful," Gale muttered annoyed, until he looked down at who he was talking to._

_She was wearing sunglasses, but wasn't walking with a walking cane. Was she blind? Shouldn't someone be leading her around? _

_He recognized that hair and those facial features from somewhere._

_"Well I'm sorry, but I just had surgery on my eyes, cut me some slack."_

_"Madge!" A red-headed nurse yelled, running to Madge's aid. "You stubborn girl. I told you not to walk around without your walking stick, and you definitely shouldn't be all the way in this wing."_

_The blonde turned to the nurse. "I was testing it out. I can see! It's just really blurry right now."_

_"Madge?" Gale asked confused. What could she be doing in District Two?_

_"Do we know you?" The redhead asked, moving Madge away from him._

_"Gale?" Madge asked, turning away from the nurse and began taking small steps toward him._

Now, everyday he thanked the base for forcing mental health check-ups. If it hadn't been for them he would never had known Madge was in District Two so she would never have befriended him. They definitely wouldn't be getting married now. The thought made him uneasy. What would his life be like without her? It was too ridiculous to even waste his time considering. Fate had brought them together and that was all that mattered that they were together now. He couldn't waste his time wondering what his life would have turned out like without Madge.

Peeta, Rory and Vick were already awake, talking in a semi-circle.

"Hey," He greeted them, walking toward the group.

"Nervous?" Peeta asked, a grin on his face.

Gale looked over at the baker. "Nope. I have absolutely no reason to be."

Vick smiled at him. "And Madge is probably the prettiest girl in Panem."

The hunter nodded. "That helps too."

"I don't know what she'd want with you," Rory joked, "I mean the most attractive Hawthorne is right here," he motioned toward himself.

Peeta cackled loudly and obnoxiously.

"What are you, twelve? Madge is twenty-one."

Rory stood up indignant. "I am not twelve! I am sixteen years old!"

"Sit down, little brother. I know how old you are."

Peeta interrupted the sibling spat. "Do you think we should wake up Thom and Haymitch?" He looked down at his watch, worried. "We have to be at the Justice Building in a few hours and all of us still have to shower."

"I'll take Thom," he motioned toward the tent behind him, "You take the knife-wielding lunatic." The young men went their separate ways.

* * *

When Gale arrived at the Justice Building, there was no sight of Madge, their friends or the female members of his family.

"Girls take soooo long!" Rory groaned, putting his head in his hands. He was uncomfortable in his dress clothes, hell they all were. He could tell by the way his brothers kept tugging on the necks of their collars, as if they were struggling to breathe. Thom too. He kept cringing every time he walked, as if his dress shoes were pinching his feet. But Madge had insisted. She said if she was wearing a beautiful gown then they could at least wear ties and tucked in shirts, though Gale had been forced to wear a complete suit, since he was the groom and all. Peeta and Haymitch seemed to be the only ones who didn't really mind, they had probably grown accustomed to it from their time with the Capitol.

And then Madge entered in, wearing a peach dress with a ruffled neckline that stopped underneath her knees. She was wearing brown leather high heeled sandals, making her at least four inches taller. Her hair was down in refined waves. Their female friends followed her, dressed in their best. Of course she looked nice, she always did, but Gale hardly considered that dress a gown.

"That's what you're wearing? I'm wearing a suit for that!" Gale motioned toward the garment in question.

"Gale you didn't think I would walk into the Justice Building wearing my wedding dress did you? Where's the surprise with that? God you're boring." Her hands were on her hips now. "This is just for the papers. I wanted you to be surprised at the Toasting. That's what really matters." She turned to her soon-to-be mother-in-law. "You'd think he'd know better, right?" The older woman nodded.

Gale shook his head, laughing. "You are so ridiculous! You know the Toasting is happening at our house right?"

She grinned up at him, linking arms with him. "I'll be your ridiculous wife, and you can be my boring husband."

He took her hand, walking them towards the section of the Justice Building devoted to marriage licenses.

Twenty minutes later, the couple emerged grinning and waving papers in the air.

"We're married!"

"Or at least in the eyes of District Two," his mother stated. In District Twelve, no one felt married unless they went through with their own Toasting ceremony. It was just how it was.

Madge and Gale went their separate ways, back toward their house. She still had to change into her dress.

* * *

Gale thought the drive to their home was tortuous, but this was worse. He was waiting outside their house, for Madge to get out of the car. All of their friends and family were inside the house, waiting for them. The door was open, and he could hear them singing a traditional song of District Twelve, even Ada and Sadie had learned it for the occasion.

If they had gotten married back home in District Twelve, if there hadn't been a war, it might've been similar to this. Though Ada and Sadie wouldn't have been there. And Madge would probably have just worn her mother's Toasting dress, or her own Reaping dress. And they wouldn't be standing in front of this three-storied house. They would have been standing in front of a house similar to the one he had grown up in. Two bedrooms and in the Seam. Their children would hardly have any room to even breathe, but they would have made due, just like his family and the Everdeens had.

But this was better, so much better. Madge deserved everything that the world had to offer. Like what he could only assume was a beautiful gown to be married in. And a spacious house for them to raise their children and eventually grow old in. Working in the mines, Gale never thought about growing old, figuring out that he wouldn't probably reach old age. But now everything was different. It was more than just a possibility that he would be able to grow old with Madge, maybe even becoming grandparents. A smile lit up his face. Goddamnit where was this woman? He wanted to get married and he wanted to do it _now_.

But before Gale could continue complaining, the door to the car opened and Madge appeared.

Her hair was still down in the same refined waves, but now a sparkling pin adorned her hair, pinning one side of it away from her face. But the peach dress was gone, replaced by a long white lace gown, trailing behind her. The dress was strapless, so Gale had a perfect view of her long elegant neck, beautiful shoulders and prominent collar bones. All of his favorite spots to kiss, other than her lips of course. That was definitely worth wearing a suit for. The sight in front of him was worth anything in the world to him.

As soon as she was within reach of him, Gale grabbed her hand, intertwining it with his. They crossed the threshold.

She grinned shyly at him, blushing.

Hazelle was full on bawling by this time.

Posy skipped around the couple and the living room, leaving a trail of flowers wherever she went, and then returned to her mother's side.

Their friends and family were gathered around the living room in two groups, leaving a space for the couple to walk toward the fireplace.

Gale led Madge toward the fireplace. Bending down, he positioned the logs just right. He placed a book of matches in her palm. She stuck the match, and placed the ignited match onto the logs.

They grinned at each other when the fire took, heating the room.

Peeta appeared at their side, a small loaf of bread in his hand on a long fork, as not to burn their hands.

Madge placed her hand over his, and together they toasted the bread. The blonde blew on the bread, in a sad attempt to cool it.

"A knife," Thom handed the couple the shining blade.

Gale cut two pieces from the loaf, and fed one of them to Madge. She bit into it, trying hard not to smile with her mouth full. But she couldn't help herself.

A flash overtook the room. All eyes went to Sadie, who was grinning sheepishly. For future posterity, she'd say when questioned later.

Then Madge grabbed the other piece and fed it to Gale. Now she had a grin on her face and he did too. This was it. They were married, finally.

"I now pronounce you man and wife!" Thom announced and their friends and family clapped happily.

The groom laughed, taking his wife's face in his hands. "I'm going to kiss you now." He whispered very as a matter of fact, before placing his lips onto hers.

"Now to the party!" Vick yelled happily.

* * *

Gale opened the door for his wife, helping her inside. She grinned at him.

"Thank you."

"Anything for you, Mrs. Hawthorne," he leaned forward kissing her. "I love you. Do you know that?" He asked against her lips.

She smiled at him; she loved hearing him call her 'Mrs. Hawthorne.' It was positively one of the best things in the world to come out of his mouth.

"Get in, Mr. Hawthorne. We've got a reception to go to."

The groom jogged to the driver's side, hopping into the SUV. He put the key in the ignition starting to the car, but before he drove off he looked over at his bride again. He reached down, intertwining his hand with hers and kissing the back of her hand. His eyes met hers. "You are everything to me, Margaret Maysilee Hawthorne." There was an intensity in his eyes, that brought tears to her eyes. They leaned in toward each other, and he rested his forehead on hers. "We should get out of here soon, or they're going to have a party with no bride and groom." He brought his lips onto hers, kissing her slowly and passionately. "There will be enough time for this tonight," he winked at her. Madge blushed heavily. He ran his hand down her cheeks. "My blushing bride."

The reception was to be held in a meadow not too far from their home. It was in that meadow that Gale realized that he loved her and that they often spent their Sunday mornings hiking. There was a huge clearing, big enough to fit the circus sized tent that they had ordered to fit the band, bar and tables for the long list of extended friends and coworkers that needed to be invited.

By the time they got there, everyone else had already arrived. When they entered, everyone's eyes fell onto them and they all began to clap and cheer for the newlyweds. Madge had her arm around Gale's waist, and his arm was around her shoulders. She clung closer to him, never being one who liked being the center of attention. Gale squeezed her shoulder reassuringly, kissing her hair.

They made their way around the room, greeting everyone. Mostly it was just a lot of their friends and coworkers. From Gale's commanders and some of his grunts to Madge's fellow teachers, principals and superintendents. All had come to give their best to the happy couple.

When they finally made their way to their wedding party table, Peeta was standing, microphone in hand to make a speech.

He grinned at the bride and groom before starting. "First and foremost, I think another round of applause is in order for the beautiful couple." Sounds of clapping filled the room. "During the Hunger Games Katniss and I were known as the star-crossed lovers, but I think the name is more deserved by these two. You see back in District Twelve, Gale _hated_ Madge and I mean _hated._ I'm sure none of you can even imagine that looking at them now, kissing and smiling at each other, but I swear ask Katniss or even Madge herself." Both girls nodded, laughing. Gale had his arms crossed over his chest, angry. He didn't like being reminded of how stupid he had been back in District Twelve, of all the wasted time he had spent hating the woman he would love in the future. "However, that didn't stop poor little Madge from having the biggest crush known to mankind on him. God, I remember that. It even rivaled mine on Katniss. She was crazy about him, and every single time he'd pass her in the hallway he'd always say some snide remark to her. You see Madge was the mayor's daughter and Gale was from the Seam. Total star-crossed lovers in the making if you ask me. Fast forward to the bombing of District Twelve. Shrapnel and debris from the bombs severely damaged Madge's eyesight to the point that she was basically blind. She made it successfully to District Thirteen with us, thankfully. Yet somehow in District Thirteen Gale and Madge never really met up with each other to start their whirlwind romance. Instead it took an entire year for them to meet in District Two, where Gale had been transferred to work with the Mockingjay Militia and Madge was meeting with the best opthamaologists in Panem, who happened to be in District Two, to have a corneal transplant done and she was there recovering after her second surgery. She was walking the hallways, testing her barely recovered eyes when she bumped into none other than Gale Hawthorne." Peeta paused, choosing his words carefully. "So many microscopic events could have happened so they would never have met each other in that hospital. Personally, I believe in fate. When I see the way they look at each other I know that fate would have led them to each other. They're soul mates. Two people made for each other. It's a beautiful sight to behold... I just want to thank them for letting me in their lives. I wish them all the happiness in the world." The crowd erupted in applause as Peeta sat down.

As soon as their guests quieted down, Gale stood up, microphone in hand. He was holding the microphone so tightly that his knuckles were rapidly turning white. His hands reached into the jacket of his suit and from it emerged a crumpled piece of paper.

"Let me apologize beforehand, I am not as eloquent as Mellark over there. So bear with me. I know back in the Old Days when there were churches all over, during a wedding ceremony they used to recite vows to each other, and I liked that idea so I'm doing it now in front of all of you. Well they're not really vows, but more of a declaration of my love." He took a deep breath, turning to face his wife. "I've been writing these since we got engaged by the way, so I should at least get credit for trying." Laughter filled the room. Madge smiled at him, urging him to go on. "I don't want to talk about the hard times in the past or anything like that. I'm not here for that. I'm here to celebrate the future I'm going to have with my wife." Gale looked around at their guests. "Any of you who know me know that I am no music aficionado like Madge, who most of you know is a pianist. None of you are going to believe me when I tell you this, I already know this, Madge included. It was in the same meadows we reside in now that I realized I was in love with her. She was sitting on this tree stump, looking away from me, probably fumbling with her hands, she does that when she's nervous. And the sun was shining down on her, lighting up her face. Her blonde hair was shining in the sunlight. It was absolutely breathtaking, I can tell you that. And it was then that in my head a song began to play. Do not ask me how it came to me because I don't know, but this moderately paced sonata began playing in my head. Then, I didn't realize that Madge had played it for me before because for the most part most of Madge's music sounds sort of sounds the same to me, sorry." Madge smiled at him and he could see the glossiness of her eyes. "Everyday since then this song has played in my head every time I see Madge. It sounds really weird, but I've grown accustomed to it. Depending on the circumstances a different part of the song plays. It's so odd, but really nice actually. Those kind of songs, the ones without words, are the hardest to figure out. I can easily figure out the songs with obvious emotions. Anger, easy. Happiness, easy. But love? I guess how could I figure out love before I had even fallen into it. But when I did fall into it the sonata came with it. You are a song in my head, Madge, with a wonderful melody and tinkling notes that rise and fall. Always developing and changing. You're simple yet filled with depth. Played with precision, passion and grace. I love you. I could go on and on about you, but I'll save my breath. I am so thrilled to be given the opportunity to spend the rest of my life with you, and I will spend each day trying to prove to you just how much you mean to me." He placed the microphone on the table and sat back down, exhaling deeply. His wife grabbed his face, kissing him passionately on the lips. He could feel the hot tears on her face transferring themselves onto his. Everyone was clapping and howling at them loudly. He was smiling into the kiss. When she broke away she was staring into his eyes as if they were alone and as if there was no one else in the world except for him. She couldn't even hear that everyone was clapping loudly and obnoxiously. He was the only thing she could see or hear.

* * *

**Wedding night anyone?**


	5. The Wedding Night

**Author's Note**

I know it's taken me forever to write this, but it's finally up under **The Wedding Night. **I posted it separately so that if anyone was uncomfortable reading the mature material they could read January Wedding and not read about the wedding night. I also didn't want to have to change the rating for January Wedding, so there's that. Thanks for waiting.

Much Love

sngsngsnyrslp


End file.
